Watashi wo mite
by Kirara26
Summary: Un One shot de Eriol y Tomoyo. Espero que les guste. Comentarios, por favor.


Este es un fanfic dedicado a una de mis series favoritas de anime, Card Captor Sakura. Sinceramente me pareció que la historia de amor que se fue formando entre ella y Syaoran fue hermosa, pero, como suele suceder en la mayoría de los casos los fanáticos no quedamos del todo conformes con lo que hacen los creadores. Mi frustración fue con la simpática de Tomoyo, que en el manga se quedó sin nadie y en el anime ni esperanzas le dieron. Entonces, totalmente desconforme con la decisión del grupo CLAMP en poner a Eriol y a Kaho juntos, yo voy a poner como me hubiese gustado que las cosas se hubiesen dado entre Eriol y Tomoyo. Bueno, ya saben el tema este legal, que ninguno me pertenece, obviamente, que todos estos personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP y que yo esto lo hago por pura diversión. Ahora si... acá va!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Watashi wo mite._

_(mírame)_

Habían pasado unos 5 años desde que el final de las aventuras de Sakura como Card Captor. Todas las cartas le pertenecían y ella se volvía una hechicera más fuerte conforme pasaban los días. Cuando Syaoran tuvo que volver a su tierra natal por orden expresa de su madre, 5 años atrás, la pequeña Sakura quedó destrozada, esperando con ansias al regreso de su amor y vibrando de alegría con cada carta o llamado proveniente de Hong Kong. De esta manera, pasó el tiempo para nuestra protagonista, pero para su fiel acompañante tampoco fue todo color de rosa...

Tomoyo, al igual que Sakura no pudo evitar algo que les pasa a las niñas cuando pasa el tiempo... creció. A cada día que pasaba se volvía una chica hermosa y muy inteligente con una voz capaz de dominar a las bestias. Cuando Syaoran regresó a Hong Kong y Sakura se deprimió profundamente ella no se separó de su lado, olvidando completamente su situación y solo teniendo ojos para su desconsolada amiga. Ella desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía un secreto que le ocultaba hasta a la mismísima Sakura. Desde hacía un tiempo se había fijado en alguien absolutamente inaccesible, el joven Eriol Hiiragizawa. Mientras el tiempo pasaba lento para Sakura y de forma insoportable para Tomoyo, ella cada vez más caía presa de los recuerdos que socavaban profundo en su corazón. Pero ella sabía bien que desde el momento en el que Syaoran tuvo que partir a ella le fue encomendada una misión, tal vez  más importante que ninguna otra... debía mantener la esperanza en Sakura, nunca dejarla decaer de más, nunca olvidar que él la esperaría solamente a ella, a su pequeña Sakura. 

Un día de primavera, precisamente cuando ellas cursaban primer año de preparatoria, mientras nuestra entrañable protagonista se iba al colegio se encuentra con un joven muy apuesto, alto, con los ojos y el cabello del mismo color marrón chocolate. Era el mismísimo Syaoran que había vuelto para no irse otra vez. 

Fue muy divertido ver la expresión de cada uno de sus viejos amigos al ver a la Sakura del brazo de un muchacho, principalmente porque ya tenía una larga lista de chicos que había rechazado. Cuando ella llegó al aula lo hizo sola y recibió un minucioso interrogatorio por parte de todos, a lo que ella solamente respondió "todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo" al mejor estilo Clow Reed. Una vez que entraron todos el profesor se presento e hizo una breve interrupción para presentar a unos chicos nuevos. Pese a que fuera su entrada en la preparatoria se sabía que la división de Sakura se mantenía igual desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que siempre presentaban a los alumnos nuevos ya que los otros eran los de siempre, año tras año. Entraron cuatro personas de las cuales eran tres chicos y una chica. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos ante los recién llegados. El profesor escribió sus nombres en el pizarrón y procedió a presentarlos. 

"Bueno, quiero presentarles a estos nuevos alumnos que desde hoy pertenecerán a este salón de clases. El primero de ellos es Li Syaoran, él viene de Hong Kong. El segundo se llama Yamashiro Yori y viene de la ciudad de Nagoya. El tercero es Hiiragizawa Eriol, que viene de Inglaterra y por último ella es Hanazawa Yuriko y es de Niigata. Espero que sean muy buenos compañeros y que se lleven muy bien con ellos. A ver... pueden sentarse por allá atrás, detrás de Kinomoto, Daidouji, Maeda y Kotobashi."

Demás está decir el revuelo que se armó cuando se dijeron los dos nombres con más peso entre el alumnado, mejor dicho, cuando se mencionaron los viejos conocidos. El chico nuevo, Yori era por demás apuesto. Era muy alto, tal vez tan alto como Touya, con el pelo de color oscuro y los ojos de color gris claro, de un color semejante al acero. Y la chica Yuriko era también muy bonita, a simple vista parecía sacada de una revista. Muy delgada y bien formada, con el pelo no muy largo del mismo color que Syaoran con los ojos de color azul claro. Demás está decir que muchos no se decidían entre quien era más hermosa, la chica nueva, Kinomoto y Daidouji, que habían sido las favoritas de siempre. 

Syaoran inmediatamente se sentó detrás de Sakura, Eriol detrás de Tomoyo, siempre sonriendo y contrario a lo que les ofreció el profesor, ella se sentó detrás de Eriol y él detrás de Syaoran. Era gracioso porque parecía que se movían en grupo como si estuviesen sincronizados. 

Una vez que terminó la hora de clase y dio lugar al descanso se vino una avalancha de preguntas para cada uno de ellos. La única que no dijo nada fue Tomoyo, que solo se limitó a sonreírles amablemente a Sakura y Syaoran. Eriol contestó todas las preguntas acerca de que estuvo haciendo durante tanto tiempo y preguntó todo lo que pudo para saber que pasó en su ausencia. 

El día pasó, con una animada Sakura, un feliz Syaoran, un tranquilo Eriol y una extraña Tomoyo. Cuando se acercó la hora de irse, ya casi saliendo del colegio un chico se aproximó corriendo hacia donde estaban nuestros amigos, gritando el apellido de Tomoyo. Cuando les dio alcance, un poco agitado se presentó diciendo que iba en segundo año y que se llamaba Suzuwaki Keichi. Le pidió de ir a tomar algo al otro día, a la salida del colegio, a lo que ella con una sonrisa amable, de esas que siempre tiene le dijo que lo lamentaba pero que no podía. El chico, un tanto decepcionado se fue. El tema es que después de él llegaron no uno, sino unos siete más, todos pidiéndole a ella de salir a algún lugar. Y siempre conseguían la misma respuesta.

Y así también pasaron los días.

Con el mismo espectáculo a las salidas.

El mismo espectáculo que de a poco iba agobiando a Tomoyo.

Dios, ella no tiene la culpa por ser linda!

A medida que pasaba el tiempo nuestros amigos entablaron una linda amistad con los recién llegados. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, nuestros amigos entre ellos. 

La relación de Sakura iba viento en popa, en cambio Tomoyo y Eriol parecían no tener mucha cercanía.

Un día, inesperadamente Eriol invitó a Tomoyo a salir y ella le dijo que si. Él le dijo que quería contarle algo que no se atrevía a decirle a los demás.

Cuando se encontraron ese día, no como si fuese una cita sino más bien como dos amigos ella no pudo evitar preguntarle por Kaho, ya que él siempre contestaba de forma esquiva y nunca daba una buena respuesta.

"¿Cómo está la profesora Mizuki? Dime la verdad, por favor"

"Está muy bien, en Inglaterra siguiendo sus estudios, ya te lo he contestado millones de veces, Tomoyo-san"

"Tu sabes bien que no es la respuesta a la que me refiero"

"..."

"Discúlpame, no quise incomodarte, solo pensé que tal vez..."

"Ella y yo ya no estamos juntos" dijo él, con un semblante triste. Así que eso era, pensó ella.

"..."

"No te sientas mal, era algo inevitable"

"¿Inevitable? Yo pensé que lo suyo era para siempre..."

"Mmmm, yo también. Yo di lo mejor de mi en nuestra relación pero ella decidió que las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre nosotros"

"¿Y tu que sientes por ella ahora?"

"Ahora ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos. Fue muy difícil porque vivíamos juntos y compartimos muchas cosas. Nakuru y Supi quedaron muy tristes cuando ella decidió irse de casa."

"Pero entonces eso significa que ella tomó la decisión, no?"

"No, no fue ella solamente"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo también tuve mis motivos para no querer seguir con ella"

"¿Y puedo saber cuales fueron?"

"Ella buscaba a Touya-san en mi y yo me di cuenta de que a lo último buscaba otra persona en ella"

"No me lo puedo creer, si ella fue la que dejó a Touya-san... no la entiendo"

"Ni yo, pero es así. No sé que es de ella ahora, tal vez  un día de estos ande por Tomoeda y me la cruce. No sé que pueda llegar a decirle."

"Dile lo que te parezca, siempre va a ser lo mejor. Si finges, ten por seguro que lo notará y ambos pasarán un mal rato."

"¿Y tu? Tampoco me has dicho nada de todo lo que anduviste haciendo mientras yo no estuve, no más de lo que me escribías"

"De veras que no hice nada, Eriol-kun, me dediqué a no dejar que Sakura-chan se deprimiera por pensar en-"

"Sigues pensando lo mismo, no?" Dijo mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo levemente.

"A que te refieres?" Dijo ella, totalmente descolocada.

"En que si la persona que amas es feliz, aunque no sea a tu lado, está bien y será tu felicidad"

"No me ha quedado otra alternativa, además, Sakura-chan ya no es la persona que yo más amo" dijo desviando la mirada.

"No me digas que te faltaron oportunidades para conocer chicos, si prácticamente llueven a tus pies. Pero, un momento... si Sakura-san no lo es más... ¿quién lo es?"

Y con esta última pregunta ella se puso muy colorada y solo atinó a guardar un silencio sepulcral. Realmente había dado en el clavo, ella solamente se decía a si misma lo tonta que era por haberle dicho eso justo a él!.

Misteriosamente su teléfono móvil sonó para salvarla a tiempo. Era su madre que estaba preocupada porque ella había llegado de la oficina y no la había encontrado en la casa. Cuando ella dijo que estaba con Eriol la madre le pidió que le pase el teléfono para hablar con él. Solamente escucho como Eriol decía "enserio?... sería un honor... muchas gracias... igualmente... adiós" y colgó. Tomoyo lo miró desconcertada a lo que él contestó " tu madre me invitó a cenar y no pude decirle que no". Volvió a ponerse coloradísima y le dijo que sería mejor ir yendo entonces, para no llegar tarde a cenar. 

Eriol le pidió a Tomoyo que esperara en la puerta que él pasaría a buscar su moto que había dejado a la vuelta. La sola idea de subirse a la pequeña Suzuki 750 de Eriol le fascinaba, puesto que esa sensación de vértigo le hacía acordar a los viajes en "vuelo" cuando era una niña. La bebé de Eriol era toda negra, con detalles en plateado y azul, con los cascos haciendo juego, obviamente. Seguro que si la madre de ella la veía en semejante vehículo se iba a morir de solo pensar que su pequeñita se subió ahí y pudo caerse o que anduvieron a quien sabe que velocidad  pero a Tomoyo no le importó y apenas vio al chico acercarle la motocicleta para que suba en menos de dos segundos ya estaba arriba, lista y poniéndose el casco.

"Por lo que veo te gusta mi amiguita"

"No solo me gusta, me fascina, Eriol-kun"  


"Te advierto que soy de esos que andan bastante rápido"

"Me encanta la velocidad"

"Entonces saldremos más seguido, es difícil encontrar un buen compañero y más tan bonito. Vamos"

Diciendo esto, bajo la visera de su casco y se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Daidouji. Una vez en la puerta, Tomoyo sacó un aparato chiquitito con un botón y el portón se abrió solo, dejando escuchar una voz grabada que le daba la bienvenida. Eriol dejó la moto en la puerta pero ella rápidamente le dijo que la guarde en el garage, puesto que se estaba nublando y era probable que llueva. Él le agradeció mucho el gesto y ella le indicó donde estaba el garage. Espero por él en la enorme puerta de su casa y luego de unos minutos, cuando el volvió entraron juntos a la casa de la chica.

Eriol nunca había entrado a la casa de Tomoyo, pero había escuchado por Sakura de que era bastante impresionante.

Las palabras de Sakura no hacían juicio a lo que veían sus ojos.

Le pareció raro, en un principio, el marcado gusto occidental de los Daidouji en arreglar su casa, puesto que había esculturas al estilo griego, una gran escalera y algunos cuadros muy hermosos, todo muy semejante a las grandes mansiones europeas que vio en casi toda su vida. Lo que más le intrigaba era la cantidad de puertas que veía ya que sabía que en esa enorme mansión vivían nada más que Tomoyo y su madre. "Tendrán muchas empleadas" pensó y siguió a Tomoyo que subía por las escaleras centrales.

Caminaron por un pasillo y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. A Eriol le brillaron los ojitos al entrar. Era enorme, cuidadosamente ordenada y llena de libros, la gran mayoría bastante antiguos. La chica le dijo que estaba segura que a él le gustaría y que tenía tantos libros porque a su mamá le gustaba mucho leer y se lo había inculcado a ella de niña, para que sea una chica culta e inteligente cuando creciera. Cuando Sonomi volvía de sus viajes de negocios siempre traía cuatro o cinco libros, para ampliar la colección, además de regalos para su adorada nena que siempre sobrepasaban las cuatro cifras. Que dicha tener tanto dinero. Y tener una mami tan atenta y dispuesta a ampliar una buena colección.

En un momento, la puerta, que estaba abierta sonó con unos suaves golpecitos y una mujer hermosísima entró.

Eriol, una de las primeras veces en su vida, se quedó mudo de nervios.

Sonomi, con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó a los chicos, fijando su vista en el libro que Eriol tenía en la mano, que lo había tomado cuidadosamente de arriba de unos libros sin clasificar. 

"Hola, soy Daidouji Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo"

"Encantado de conocerla, soy Hiiragizawa Eriol, compañero de Tomoyo. Muchas gracias por invitarme a su casa" dijo agachándose gravemente.

"Ah, Tomoyo, pero que amigo tan encantador tienes. Tú eres de Inglaterra, ¿no es cierto?"

"Si, supongo que Tomoyo se lo contó"

"Si, ella habla muy bien de ti, se ve que son buenos amigos. Gracias por ser amigo de ella"

"Es un placer, Daidouji-san, no tiene que agradecérmelo"

"Pero que descortés soy! Tomoyo, porqué no llamas a Aoi y le pide que le traiga algo para tomar a Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Hai, Okaa-san" y diciendo esto se fue dejándolos solos.

"Veo que es una persona muy amable, Daidouji-san"

"Vamos, dime por mi nombre, Eriol-kun"

"De acuerdo"

"¿Y te vas a quedar en Tomoeda o solo vienes por un tiempo"

"Aún no lo sé. Tengo que manejar algunas cosas en Inglaterra, ya que soy el único que queda de mi familia y pronto todas las compañías donde mi padre era accionista van a pasar a ser mías"

"Pero que interesante. Yo tenía ganas de mandar a Tomoyo a Inglaterra cuando termine el instituto, para estudiar allí modas y diseño. Me pareció lo mejor para ella, además que no tengo de que preocuparme porque sé que si tu estás allí ella no estaría sola"

"Bueno, si ella estuviese allí, no podría permitir que una chica con ella esté sola en Londres. Obviamente la cuidaría muchísimo, Sonomi-san"

"Y ella estaría encantada de que la cuides tu"

"Bueno, gracias por confiar en mi, Sonomi-san"dijo el chico un poquito sonrojado. Madre e hija tenían bastante parecido y la misma mirada, así que se le hacía imposible mirar a Sonomi sin pensar en Tomoyo.

"Así que te llamó la atención ese libro, eh?"

"Oh, si, me pareció raro ver uno de estos en una biblioteca personal de alguien, mucho menos en Japón. Yo lo tengo y es muy bueno, el autor es brillante"

"Se lo traje a Tomoyo por orden expresa suya, en un viaje que tuve que hacer a América del Sur. Fue muy lindo visitar Argentina, aunque fue solo de pasada. Tomoyo me pidió el libro en español, vaya uno a saber porqué, y lo encontré rápidamente. El problema fue que como lo pedí en inglés me lo dieron en inglés.... hasta que me entendieron bien. Ni loca lo busqué en japonés, aunque sea para leerlo yo"

"José Luis Borges es excelente, no dudo que Tomoyo tiene buen gusto"

"¿Has leído cosas suyas?"

"Muy poco, desgraciadamente pero me gusta que a ella también le guste"

"Y a mi me gusta que ella te guste"

"Eh?" dijo notablemente ruborizado, dándose cuenta del extraño juego de palabras en que casi cae con la perspicaz señora Daidouji. Las mujeres de esta familia eran bastante rápidas mentalmente y el desafío de no parecer tonto a su lado le encantó a Eriol."Claro que ella me gusta, Sonomi-san, intelectualmente Tomoyo es fascinante"

"Si, ha salido a su madre en ese aspecto, jajaja"

"Y también el lo bonito de los ojos" dijo sonriendo, "touché" pensó, al ver a la madre de su amiga sentirse alguito nerviosa por el comentario.

"Gracias, se nota que eres todo un caballero inglés"

 "Y nada me pone más contento que pasar una cena con tan nobles damas japonesas"

En eso entró Tomoyo, ya bastante cansada de escuchar detrás de la puerta y dejó las bebidas arriba de una mesita. Eriol no la dejaba de mirar y para Sonomi, que era tanto o más observadora que su hija no pasó inadvertido y, alegando que debía llamar a quien sabe quien los dejó solos.

Cuando Sonomi se fue, Tomoyo cambió su semblante serio por uno más... divertido, y tomando a Eriol de la mano lo llevó a un cuarto contiguo, que parecía ser un escritorio.

Cuando él entró se sintió extasiado, ya que no sabía en cuantas asignaturas artísticas era buena la chica. Estaba lleno de cuadros, cuidadosamente ordenados, que tenían desde pinturas de paisajes hasta algunos retratos, en donde uno le llamó la atención. Eran Sakura y Syaoran, tomados de la mano, de perfil. Sakura estaba enfundada de blanco, con un hermoso vestido occidental y un velo y Syaoran del más elegante traje mirándola con ensoñación. Era el cuadro más bonito y grande de todos y había uno mucho más atrás, tapado y sobre un atril, bastante grande por cierto.

"¿Y que te parece, Eriol-kun?"

"Es una belleza, no sabía que pintaras tan bien"

"Bueno, muchas gracias. Pensaba dárselo a Sakura cuando se case, ya que el vestido que tengo planeado va a se como ese"

"Y tu, como te vas a casar, Tomoyo-san?"

"Yo? Yo nunca pensé en eso"

"Vamos, debes tener una idea, tal vez esté pasmada en ese de ahí atrás"

"No, ese...  es otra cosa" dijo, ruborizada. Por nada del mundo le mostraría su cuadro especial a él, a menos que le diga lo que tenía planeado decir.

"Podría verlo?"

"No por ahora, discúlpame, pero no está terminado"

"Oh, que lástima. Creo que me voy a volver fanático de tu arte, Tomoyo-san" dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa. Ella agradeció inclinando su cabeza y le dijo "Mi mamá una vez me pidió que me retratara con un espejo pero no me ha salido y sé que tu pintas de vez en cuando... tal vez tu podrías pintarme y dárselo de regalo de cumpleaños a ella, de parte de ambos"

La idea fue música para los oídos del chico, pasar tiempo mirándola como un bobo y con la más justificada razón y además, la idea del regalo compartido le pareció tan... tan de... novios. No pudo evitar dejar volar a su imaginación un ratito con la idea.

"Seria un honor para mi retratarte. Serías mi mejor modelo, sin duda"

"Gracias por el cumplido, Eriol-kun. Me ayudaría muchísimo que lo hagas."

"¿Y cuando es el cumpleaños?"

"Dentro de dos semanas, podrás hacerlo?"

"Claro que si, tengo tu imagen muy presente en mi memoria. Solo tendré que comprar los materiales..."

"No, ni hablar de eso, yo te los daré, puedes venir a mi casa a pintarme, si no es mucha molestia"

"Para nada, además, tu mamá es una persona muy agradable, será divertido para tiempo con ustedes. ¿Y como quieres que sea el cuadro?"

 "Pensé en una foto de la mamá de Sakura... y ponerme yo en una pose parecida, con un vestuario similar"

"¿Puedo ver la foto?"

"Pero si ya la has visto en la biblioteca, recuerdas a la chica vestida de novia en el marco grande?"

"¡¿Esa es la mamá de Sakura?!"

"Sip"

"Vaya que es bonita y quieres que te pinte parecida?"

"No, quiero que me pintes vestida de blanco"

La sola idea de verla en su cabeza vestida de novia lo hizo sentir importante, él, Eriol Hiiragizawa estaría asignado a pintar un cuadro con la belleza japonesa de Tomoyo Daidouji preparada para convertirse en toda una mujer...  que daría por ser su acompañante en el altar.

"Bueno, me parece muy tierna la idea, además de que vas a estar hermosa"

"Entonces, podemos empezar cuando digas ya que el vestido está listo"

"Mañana mismo vendré para acá a pintarte, después del colegio"

"Excelente, muchas gracias!" Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente como símbolo de gratitud. "Mi mamá está feliz de recibir algo así".

De repente se escuchó la voz de Sonomi, de quien sabe donde que los llamaba a cenar.

La cena transcurrió divertida, ya que entre los tres la pasaban de maravillas. Sonomi se sorprendió al ver la moto cuando Eriol se iba y no pudo evitar preocuparse como toda mamá cuando notó que tal vez llovería. Le pidió que la dejara, que su chofer lo llevaría a su casa pero él lo negó amablemente y se retiró saludándolas. Tomoyo, pese a tener que haberse guardado una confesión estaba contenta. 

Y esa noche no pudo evitar soñar con él llevándola al altar.

Y al mismo tiempo, el no pudo evitar suspirar al recordarla, sin poderse dormir.

Los días pasaban y el cuadro se iba terminando, rápidamente para desgracia de ambos. Un día, el no pudo evitar abrazarla al verla vestida así, tan linda. Casi la besa sin pensarlo y cuando cayó en cuenta de eso se le vino a la cabeza Tomoyo de pequeña, obnubilada con Sakura. Estoicamente retrocedió, dejando a Tomoyo bastante consternada y con ganas de un beso.

Y la cosa fue empeorando.

Porque el no la miraba como antes, al sentirse un tarado al no poder reprimir un poquito lo que le pasaba con ella. La pintaba casi de memoria por que sabía que si la miraba fijamente a sus ojos violetas no podría detenerse. Y era que la chica le gustaba tanto y sentía tan fuerte por ella que estaba perdiendo el control de sus sentidos al verla. Pero era una tortura tan dulce, que no podía abstraerse de hacerlo. La quería, es cierto, con la fuerza de un tsunami. Pero él no era tonto, sabía que la chica no lo veía de la misma forma.

O eso pensaba.

Así que día a día se reprimía todo eso que le pasaba solamente por sus suposiciones.

El día que terminó el cuadro quedó extasiado por lo lindo que le había salido. Un poco de su ego había aflorado, sin querer, al ver a su humilde obra de arte. Era un calco de Tomoyo. No, nunca le haría mella a lo que era ella en realidad. Un ángel.

Un ángel del que el no pudo evitar enamorarse. Y un ángel al cual no podía tener en su propio cielo.

Le dijo, al terminar, que no podía seguir viniendo a la casa de ella. Tomoyo, antes de romper en llanto, le preguntó el porqué. El no le dijo nada y solo le sonrió, ocultando la mirada en su oscuro pelo negro. Ella se acercó despacio, tomándolo de la cara. Estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca. O se lo decía o callaba para siempre.

"Eriol-kun, yo quiero pedirte algo..."

"Que?" Dijo subiendo un poco la cabeza, pero ahora mirándola a los ojos.

"Quiero que hagas como la otra vez, por favor. Miénteme, dime que te gusto y vuelve a mirarme como antes aunque sea una ficción. Mírame otra vez, por favor y hazme sentir bien de solamente sentir que te gusto"

"Tomoyo..."

"Yo no puedo evitar mirarte, eres lo más lindo para mí. Y te pido que después de que termine de decirte esto no me dejes de hablar. Te quiero Eriol Hiiragizawa, y no hay cosa que no haría porque me quisieras. Te ruego que me perdones por esto, pero no pude evitarlo. Y es muy anterior a lo de este cuadro, desde que te fuiste supe que te quería. Pero estabas con Kaho y te veías tan contento. Tu felicidad era la mía, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no pude evitar extrañarte. Y cuando le decía a Sakura que espere a su querido Syaoran, me lo decía un poquito a mi también, ya que nunca perdí la esperanza de verte de nuevo. Y cuando te vi, mi cielo se iluminó. Y pesé a que mucho no te hablé, obviamente por vergüenza me moría de ganas de pasar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado. Y en ese momento se me ocurrió el regalo para mi madre. Y un día,  mientras leía en la biblioteca y vi la foto de Nadeshiko, no pude evitar soñar despierta con el día en que me case. Y fue cuando hice el cuadro que está tapado en el escritorio, todavía en el atril. Me puso triste no poder evitar soñarte conmigo, porque sé que la quieres a Kaho y yo no puedo hacer nada con eso. Y dentro de mi desesperación porque me mirases y tal vez te gustara te pedí que me pintes. Perdóname con toda esta molestia que te cause, Eriol-kun y prometo no volver a involucrarte en algo así."

 Cuando ella terminó de hablar un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de él, puesto que no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. La mujer más importante de su vida le estaba implorando que la mirara con ternura? ¿Por lástima? No podía ser cierto, si el se consideraba un hereje solo por rozarla. Solo atinó a abrazarla fuerte y decirle al oído "déjame, otra vez, volver al día en que casi no puedo evitar besarte, para que al fin mis sueños puedan fundirse con la realidad"

"Eriol-kun"

"Porque yo también te quiero, mi ángel y no pude evitar pensar en ti en todos estos años. Dejé a Kaho por ti y dejaría de respirar también por que tu me lo pidieras. Te adoro, Tomoyo, y el hecho de saber que me quieres me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo y nada, me haría sentir mejor en este momento que poder besarte como esa vez no pude hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Le temo al rechazo, amor, y no pude evitar sentirme mal al hacerlo sin tu permiso"

Amor, la palabra esa hizo que el corazón de la chica palpitara más rápido.  Sonrió abiertamente y se ruborizó un poco al ver al joven acercarse a sus labios, lentamente. Cerró los ojos, tratando de que el resto de sus sentidos sintieran tan fuerte como sentía su corazón. Al contacto con la boca de él, se relajó y le devolvió el beso, sintiéndose la más afortunada del mundo. Los labios de él eran dulces y se sentían tan bien sobre los suyos. Luego se separaron, ambos ligeramente colorados. Ella lo abrazó y se dijo, casi en un suspiro "te amo", en respuesta, él la abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndola más hacía si, como si fuera posible.

La noticia de su noviazgo fue una conmoción de lágrimas de emoción para Sonomi, que adoraba al jovencito inglés. Le buscó un departamento más cerquita de su casa, así su nena lo podía ver cuando quisiera y Eriol estaba encantado con su suegra. Sakura cuando se enteró se puso histérica de la alegría y Syaoran le dio un apretón de manos con una gran sonrisa, pidiéndole por favor que la cuidará y con un fuerte tirón acercó a Eriol hacía él y le dijo, a modo de precaución que si la hacía llorar lo mataba, porque era de sus mejores amigas.

Touya, el hermano de Sakura, empezó a mirar con desdén al chico Hiiragizawa, después de todo Tomoyo era su familiar y casi una hermana postiza. Pero le caía bien, además, ya bastante ocupado estaba en molestar al mocoso que decía ser novio de Sakura. Ya lo tendría que soportar el gaki.

Y cuando terminaron de estudiar, la parejita se fue a Inglaterra y al año de eso se casaron, obviamente en Japón. Y se compraron una casa enorme y hermosa en Inglaterra, donde vivían y tenían a una hermosa niñita, de un par de meses que había nacido al año de casados. La niña, de nombre Nadeshiko, por petición de la abuela era una dulzura, de pelo gris violáceo y ojos azules grisáceos, toda una mezcla genética por parte de los padres.

Un día, cuando la pequeña Nadeshiko tenía cuatro añitos, le pedía a su mamá, que estaba ocupada preparando unos bocetos para su próximo desfile, algo que solo ella podía hacerlo.

"Okaa-chan, me cuentas otra vez la historia del cuadro de Sonomi-obaachan?"

"Te gusta mucho esa historia, ne? Nadeshiko-chan?"

"Claro, okaa-chan, porque así tu y Otou-chan empezaron"

"Eres demasiado rápida para tener solo cuatro, sabes?" dijo alzándola en brazos y llevándola al jardín para poder contarle bien. "Bueno todo empezó un día en el que yo hablaba con tu papi y tu abuelita lo llamó para invitarlo a cenar...."

Mientras, Eriol, que llegaba de la oficina las miraba, a los dos amores de su vida. Una, su ángel y la otra, su preciosa muñequita.

"Ne, koishi, déjame contársela contigo".

"Otou-chan!!! Llegaste!!" Decía la pequeña mientras, se bajaba rápidamente del regazo de su mamá y corría hasta su papá que la levantaba en brazos, mientras Supi se sonreía debajo del árbol de ciruelo que tenía unos años y había venido con la casa, mientras Nakuru le rascaba detrás de las orejitas.

"Creo que iré a Japón a ver como están Touya y Tsukishiro" dijo Nakuru, poniendo su  mano libre en una de sus mejillas. "Estaría bien que vinieras conmigo, así podrías ver a tu amigo Keroberos, no lo crees?"

"Y perdérmela, claro que no!. Voy contigo, además de que no quiero perderme la expresión poco feliz del rostro de Kinomoto-san al verte" dijo el gatito negro, que ahora posaba su vista en la niñita. "Pero lleva una fotografía de ellos, porque los voy a extrañar"

"aaawww, el tiempo te puso mucho más cariñoso, Supi-chan!"

"T_T .... ¬//¬, bah….!" Dijo Supi, y se fue volando hasta el regazo de Tomoyo, que lo recibió con una sonrisa y luego era saludada pro su flamante marido con un corto beso en los labios. 

"Sip"pensó Nakuru al ver a su amo "A ver si puedo robarle un beso a Touya otra vez más y ver la seria cara de Yue transfigurarse".

Owari

(Fin)

N. de A.: bueno, al final me gustó, pero no estoy del todo satisfecha. Me quedó demasiado romántico y quería algo mucho más light. Espero que les haya gustado, porque si me gustó mucho hacerlo. En realidad este es un fic que tiene unos años pero recién ahora lo terminé. El problema fue cuando pensé seguirlo puesto que me olvidé la idea original y algunas cosas quedaron colgadas o sin sentido... pero buehhh, espero que haya quedado aceptable. Espero pronto ver sus review, para saber su opinión y que me disculpen algunos fans de CCS que no les haya gustado pero es el primero que hago de esta serie que me encanta, junto con Rurouni Kenshin.

Nos vemos en el próximo!!!

Ja ne!!

Kirara26 =^.^=, la ferviente estudiante de nihongo en Argentina! 


End file.
